S&M
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Alec quiere probar algo nuevo en la cama


_Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_

 _Oh, you turn me on_

 _It's exactly what I've been yearning for_

 _Give it to me strong_

 _And meet me in my boudoir_

 _Make my body say ah, ah, ah,_

 _I like it, like it_

Alec llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Magnus tuviese acceso a su runa. Notó las manos del brujo recorrer su cuerpo y posarse en sus glúteos. No pudo evitarlo, llevó sus manos al firme estómago de Magnus y sacó la camisa del pantalón, necesitando sentir la tersa piel lo antes posible. Recorrió con sus dedos la clara linea que dividía los abdominales de su novio mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la lengua de Magnus recorriendo su cuello como si fuese su estela. Su mano se adentró en el pantalón de Magnus y notó como éste empezaba a endurecerse entre sus dedos. Se separó ligeramente de él para poder abrirle el pantalón de forma apresurada. Magnus levantó la mano, mirando a Alec y preguntándole sin palabras si quería que removiese su ropa con magia.

'No aún.' Fue todo lo que dijo el cazador mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas delante del brujo. Sacó la creciente erección de Magnus de su ropa interior y no tardó en metérsela en la boca, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su repertorio para asegurarse que Magnus recibiese el mayor placer posible. El brujo no tardó en llevar una mano al pelo de Alec mientras que con la otra se sujetaba a la pared del dormitorio. Si algo había perfeccionado Alec en los meses en los que Magnus y él habían dado el paso sexual en su relación era en como satisfacerle oralmente. Era algo que Alec había descubierto que adoraba. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había algo en el hecho de estar de rodillas ante Magnus, algo sobre sentir sus dedos agarrando su pelo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Magnus podía moverse, usar su boca para su propio placer, pero sin embargo no lo hacía, dejando que Alec dictase el ritmo. Magnus confiaba en él para darle placer y Alec… Alec nunca había pensado que podría sentir placer al hacer esto, pero así era. Su erección empezaba a ser bastante incómoda en sus vaqueros, pero eso no hizo que su boca dejase de moverse, asegurándose que tenía a Magnus donde quería antes de seguir. Pues necesitaba algo familiar para sentirse seguro, al fin y al cabo, esa noche iba a ser la primera vez que hacían algo así.

Se puso de pie y vio como Magnus abría los ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas, el dorado brillando ligeramente. No tenía la más mínima duda, lo quería. Hacía semanas que había estado pensando en ello, en cómo decírselo a Magnus, en si de verdad era algo que quería hacer o una mera extraña fantasia. Al final se había decantado por ser honesto pues, hasta la fecha, Magnus nunca se había negado a nada que Alec quisiese hacer en la cama. Alec sabía que él no era la persona más experimentada del mundo, pues nadie más que Magnus había tocado su piel, y sabía que su conocimiento de sexo era limitado, pues nunca se había sentido cómodo buscando información online, siempre con miedo de quién pudiese estar mirando o de afirmar algo que quería negar ante todo. Pero ahora… Ahora un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante él. Ahora cada día se sentía más seguro con su sexualidad, con lo que le gustaba o no en la cama, cada día aprendía a escuchar a su cuerpo y dejarse llevar, a aceptar que no había nada malo en querer lo que quería. Y fue precisamente ese pensamiento lo que hizo que se decidiese a decírselo.

 _/_

 _'_ _Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.' Dijo Alec de repente, interrumpiendo la película que sin duda Magnus estaba viendo pero que él había dejado de prestar atención hacía unos veinte minutos._

 _'_ _¿El qué?' Magnus bajó el volumen de la televisión y se incorporó, quitando la almohada que había puesto en las piernas de Alec para estar más cómodo y colocándola entre ellos en el sofá._

 _'_ _Es sobre sexo.' Era cierto que Alec había mejorado a la hora de hablar del tema, imposible no hacerlo saliendo con alguien como Magnus, pero aún así sentía que debía decirlo antes de arrepentirse. 'Es algo… Es algo que quiero probar.'_

 _Magnus le miró con más seriedad y giró su cuerpo para mirar a Alec a la cara sin esfuerzo. 'Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.'_

 _'_ _Lo sé. Es solo…' Alec suspiró. Meses de relación sexual y seguía sin ser capaz de hablar con confianza o sin que sus mejillas se llenasen de color. 'Es una idea que lleva en mi mente tiempo.'_

 _Magnus arqueó una ceja. '¿Una fantasía?'_

 _'_ _No lo sé.' Respondió Alec. 'Nunca había pensado en algo así, pero hace unas semanas escuché una conversación entre Jace e Izzy y…. Ese no es el caso. El caso es que hay una idea que lleva rondándome bastante tiempo y no sé… No sé si es algo que quiero probar o es algo que debería quedarse en mi mente.' Dijo por fin._

 _Magnus cogió la mano de Alec, sabiendo que eso le centraría y le daría confianza. 'Dime esa idea.'_

 _Alec miró su mano entrelazada con los dedos de Magnus y la apretó con cariño. 'Quiero…' Respiró y cerró los ojos, centrándose. Podía hacerlo, era algo de lo que quería hablar con Magnus, algo que quería probar. Dejó salir él aire y abrió los ojos, mirando a Magnus sin rastro de duda en ellos. 'Quiero que me ates con tu magia.'_

 _Hubo un silencio en la sala que empezó a meterse bajó la piel de Alec, haciéndole pensar que había cometido un error al hablar, que quizás Magnus no estaba interesado en algo así, que quizás era una ofensa pedirle que usase su magia de esa manera. Habían tenido pocas conversaciones sobre el uso de la magia en la cama, meras anécdotas que Magnus había contado ante las preguntas de Alec, todas sobre pasadas relaciones. Alec no quería ser uno de esos amantes que buscase a Magnus por los placeres que podía darle en las sábanas. No era un fetiche como lo había sido con pasados amantes, era… Alec no sabía lo que era, pero sabía que quería descubrirlo. La idea había tomado forma en su mente, naciendo cuando Magnus le había sujetado las manos una noche mientras bajaba por su cuerpo y él había notado como la corriente de placer no era causada por los labios del brujo, sino por las fuertes manos que le impedían moverse. Idea que había tomado más forma sin que él lo supiese cuando había visto a Magnus atar a delincuentes en algunas misiones con lazos mágicos. Eso, más la conversación que Izzy y Jace habían tenido en la cocina cuando pensaban que él no estaba… La idea estaba en su mente y no conseguía sacársela de la cabeza._

 _'_ _¿Por qué?' Fue todo lo que preguntó el brujo._

 _Alec volvió a la realidad, tratando de respirar y sacar sus miedos antes de hablar. 'No sé. Yo… Llevó pensando en ello tiempo y…' Llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de buscar las palabras, se rascó la nuca y volvió a mirar a Magnus a los ojos. Le debía la verdad. Demasiado había pasado entre ellos en los meses que llevaban saliendo. Demasiadas ocasiones en las que la confianza que se tenían había sido puesta a prueba. Le debía la verdad. '¿Recuerdas esa vez que me cogistes las manos y me la sujetastes? Fue hace un par de semanas.'_

 _Magnus asintió, pues recordaba esa noche. Algo dentro de él se había despertado, algo que había estado enterrado años, un sentimiento que había descartado desde que había empezado a salir con Alec, sabiendo que el joven era nuevo en el terreno carnal._

 _'_ _Me gustó.' Dijo Alec cogiendo las manos de Magnus. 'Es algo… es algo que me gustaría repetir, que llevo pensando tiempo…'_

 _'_ _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Podría haberlo repetido.'_

 _'_ _No sabía cómo.' Alec se acomodó mejor en el sofá, viendo que iba a ser una conversación más larga de lo que había pensado. 'No sabía si era… Lo busqué en google, ¿vale? Y me asusté. No quería que pensases que quiero… Oh, Magnus. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no? ¿Cómo lo llaman…? ¿Bdsm? No es eso. No quiero eso. Solo…'_

 _'_ _Quieres que te ate con mi magia.' Dijo Magnus sacándole de su miseria, viendo como la respiración de Alec empezaba a subir al mismo tiempo que su ritmo cardiaco. Lo último que quería era que el joven tuviese un ataque de pánico por expresar sus deseos._

 _Alec suspiró aliviado y Magnus sonrió dulcemente, acariciando sus manos con su pulgar._

 _'_ _Alexander, no hay nada malo en lo que quieres. No debes sentirte mal por desear algo nuevo. No me estoy negando a la idea, solo estoy tratando de comprender.' Magnus buscó en los ojos de Alec un poco de tranquilidad y vio como este volvía a respirar con mas calma._

 _'_ _¿Por qué magia?' Preguntó el brujo. '¿Por qué no cuerdas o algo más mundano?'_

 _Alec había esperado esa pregunta. Tenía la respuesta. 'Tu magia me excita.' No sintió el menor atisbo de vergüenza al reconocer eso. 'Sé que tratas de no usarla en la cama, que la atas bajo control, solo dejándola libre en momentos de extremo placer, pero desearía que no fuese así. Tu magia… es parte de ti, Magnus.'_

 _'_ _Es mi parte demonio, Alec. No quiero llevar eso a la cama. No contigo.' Su voz más grave de lo que había pensado, más seria._

 _'_ _¿Por qué no?'_

 _'_ _Porque eres un nefilim. Porque la sangre de los ángeles corre por tus venas y yo… Sé que me quieres, sé que me amas por quien soy, sin importante mi raza, pero eso no elimina mi procedencia. No soy como el resto de los subterráneos, Alexander, no me infectaron con sangre de demonio, soy medio demonio.'_

 _'_ _Ya lo sé.' Dijo Alec sin inmutarse por el ligero estado de agitación de Magnus._

 _'_ _No quiero recordarte eso cuando estamos en la cama, cuando hacemos el amor.' Admitió finalmente Magnus._

 _Un silencio recorrió la sala, uno donde Alec llevó las manos de Magnus a sus labios, besándolas con cariño, dándose cuenta de que había enfocado mal la conversación desde el principio, que había más de lo que él había pensado originalmente._

 _'_ _Magnus, sé que eres medio demonio medio humano. Sé lo que es un brujo.' Alec esperó a que Magnus le mirase a los ojos para continuar. 'Creo que entiendo el por qué no quieres llevar eso a la cama, sabiendo cómo me he criado, mi trabajo, pero Magnus, no dejes por un segundo de pensar que no amo todo de ti. No te quiero a pesar de ser un brujo. No tienes que ocultar quién eres conmigo.' Alec llevó su mano a la cara de Magnus, cogiéndola con cariño como tantos meses atrás cuando le había asegurado que no era una abominación como su padrastro le había llamado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás debería recordárselo más menudo, que siglos de autollamarse monstruo habían pasado factura a Magnus._

 _'_ _¿Sabes cual es mi momento favorito cuando hacemos el amor?' La voz de Alec dulce, reconfortante. Magnus negó con la cabeza. 'Cuando te dejes llevar por el placer y pierdes el control durante unos segundos y puedo ver tus ojos. Cuando pequeñas chispas salen de tus dedos.' Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron al escuchar esto. 'Es él único momento en el que te veo a ti, sin filtros, sin máscara. Tu.' Alec acarició la mejilla del brujo, sonriendo. 'Eres hermoso.'_

 _Manus suspiró, cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos Alec pudo ver esas dos esferas doradas que tan raramente veía. 'No hay nada feo en ti.' Volvió a repetir, y Magnus sonrió._

 _/_

Alec asintió y Magnus movió la mano, eliminando sus prendas pero dejando sus joyas. Alec sonrió al sentir el frío de la habitación y se giró, abriendo la cama y tumbándose en el medio de las suaves sábanas rojas.

'Ven.' Le dijo a Magnus, el cual seguía de pie, mirándole con deseo y adoración.

Magnus no tardó en unirse a él, colocándose entre sus piernas y sentándose en su regazo. Tocó su erección y Alec suspiró. Magnus jugó con ella hasta que Alec le devolvió la mirada. Había algo nuevo en los ojos del cazador de sombras, algo que Magnus no había visto antes pero que quería investigar más a fondo.

'¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?' Le preguntó mientras se pegaba a su cuello y lo besaba, recorriendo con sus dedos el espeso vello de su pecho.

Alec le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y le guió a un beso lleno de pasión. Se separaron sin aliento, mirándose fijamente a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Alec subió una mano y la apoyó contra el cabecero sin dejar de mirar a Magnus. Sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, su respiración un tanto entrecortada, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y pecho, pero sus ojos seguros, su pulso firme.

Magnus sonrió y se incorporó, sentándose en su estómago, notando como la erección de Alec tocaba sus glúteos. Levantó las manos y dejó que su magia fluyese. Chispas azules aparecieron entre sus dedos. Sabía que sus pupilas habían vuelto a su linea habitual cuando Alec tragó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Magnus recorrió el torso de Alec, subiendo por su lateral, dejando que su magia acariciase su cuerpo, tratando de trasmitir en ella todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre. Llegó a su axila y siguió subiendo, el negro de sus uñas idéntico al de las runas de Alec, la pálida piel del joven iluminada con un ligero tinte azul por donde los dedos de Magnus pasaban. Llegó a su muñeca y chasqueó los dedos. Mágicas cuerdas rojas formadas de energía aparecieron, atando a Alec al cabecero, sacando un gemido del joven.

Magnus miró a Alec, asegurándose de que estaba bien, de que era lo que quería. Alec asintió. Quería seguir, quería descubrir si esto era algo que realmente disfrutaba.

Magnus cogió la otra muñeca de Alec y la pegó al cabecero, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. Las cuerdas no tardaron en aparecer, inmovilizando ambos brazos de Alec. Magnus se volvió a sentar en el regazo del joven y miró a Alec, el cual estaba midiendo la fuerza de las cuerdas mágicas.

Era una sensación extraña. Alec sabía que tenía algo que le rodeaba las muñecas, algo que le impedía moverlas, pero no era una sensación física. Era distinto, como un pequeño campo de energía al rededor de su piel. Tiró y vio que las cuerdas no cedían. Tiró con más fuerza, pero no pudo mover sus manos un centímetro.

'Puede que te liberes de ellas si usas tu runa de fuerza.' Dijo Magnus tras ver los intentos de Alec.

Alec le miró y sonrió. Una idea acababa de pasar por su mente. 'Coge mi estela.' Magnus le miró confuso. 'Esta en mi chaqueta. Cógela.'

Magnus arqueó una ceja pero se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y dándole a Alec una perfecta vista de su parte trasera. El cazador no pudo evitar pasar la lengua por sus secos labios. Magnus llegó a la chaqueta y sacó la estela del bolsillo, girándola entre sus dedos y volviendo al dormitorio. Fue al subir la cabeza a la altura de la puerta donde descubrió que quizás Alec no era el único que sentía placer con su pequeño juego.

Al principio Magnus había aceptado solo porque Alec se lo había pedido. En sus muchos años de vida había tenido amantes que habían formado parte de la comunidad bdsm, pero él nunca había sido uno de ellos. No sentía atracción por las correas, nunca había estado interesado en ser dominante o sumiso, y no toleraba el dolor. Camille más de una vez había querido probar algo así con él antes de que la palabra existiese, pero nunca se había sentido cómodo. Era cierto que más de una vez había atado o le habían atado a una cama, una vez en su años en Paris una mujer de un conde del cual no recordaba ahora el nombre le había atado a él con sus medias, pero nunca había sido nada serio. Magnus siempre había sabido que podía librarse de esas ataduras con un chasquido de dedos, algo que sus amantes de entonces desconocían. Incluso cuando había atado a alguien no había sido serio, solo un juego. Pero ahora…

Ahora era distinto. Alec estaba bajo su merced, completamente. Sabía que el joven no sería capaz de liberarse de sus ataduras, pues su magia era fuerte y Alec tenía casi todas sus runas desactivadas. El hecho de saber que Alec confiaba en él lo suficiente como para sentirse seguro así… Era una nueva sensación. Después de tanto tiempo con él Magnus pensaba que había comprendido y experimentado cada sensación relacionada con Alec, pero éste nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

'Mírate.' Dijo apoyándose en la puerta. 'Eres lo más exquisito que jamás haya visto.' Su voz grave, sensual.

Notó el rubor de Alec crecer, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en él, hacía tiempo que había dejado de rehuir su mirada en momentos de intimidad. 'Ven.'

Magnus fue a su encuentro y se sentó en la cama, a su lado, mostrándole la estela.

'Necesito mi mano derecha para esto.' Dijo Alec señalando con la cabeza las ataduras.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y las cuerdas desaparecieron. Alec no tardó en acercarse a él, cogiéndo su cara pasionalmente y besándolo.

'Eso es trampa.' Dijo Magnus al separarse.

Alec sonrió y cogió la estela, llevándola a su espalda y activando su runa de flexibilidad. En seguida notó como sus músculos se relajaban, como no había tanta presión en el brazo atado.

'¿Vas a activar también la de aguante?' Preguntó Magnus, el cual conocía cada una de las marcas del cuerpo de su novio.

'No.' Respondió Alec dejando la estela en la mesilla y volviéndose a tumbar. 'Mi aguante depende solo de ti.'

Magnus sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en su estómago. Atando la mano con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba empezando a disfrutar la fantasia de Alec.

 _/_

 _'_ _Vamos a tener que implementar una palabra o sistema.' Dijo Magnus recorriendo con sus dedos el antebrazo de Alec, dibujando la runa de velocidad una y otra vez._

 _'_ _¿Qué?' Preguntó Alec sorprendido, pues se habían pasado los últimos minutos en silencio._

 _'_ _Si quieres llevar tu fantasia a cabo, quiero asegurarme de que no se nos va de las manos, de que estás cómodo en todo momento.'_

 _'_ _Magnus, no vas a hacerme daño.' Una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad apareció en los labios de Alec ante la mera idea._

 _'_ _No lo sabes.' El tono del brujo serio. 'Esto no es como cuando te decidiste a que follásemos en la ducha, Alexander. Me estas pidiendo que te ate con mi magia, que te de placer con ella. No es algo que haya hecho antes, no…'_

 _'_ _Si no quieres hacerlo no tenemos que hacerlo.'_

 _'_ _Quiero estar seguro en todo momento de que no te hago daño.' Dijo finalmente Magnus._

 _/_

Alec notaba como la sangre abandonaba sus piernas y bajaba por su cuerpo, haciéndole más difícil el aguantar el placer que Magnus le estaba ofreciendo. Cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza contra la almohada, mordiéndose el labio y haciéndose sangre sin querer. Magnus tenía razón, se les había ido de las manos. Las piernas del cazador de sombras estaban elevadas, atadas a la pared del cabecero y haciendo que casi todo el peso de su cuerpo cayese sobre sus hombros. La runa de flexibilidad ayudando a la curvatura de su espalda. Magnus estaba de rodillas ante él, su cara enterrada entre sus glúteos, su lengua trabajando en él desde lo que Alec pensó horas. Una fina linea de semen caía por los abdominales de Alec, su erección olvidada por completo. Alec no quería más que tocarse, masturbarse mientras sentía la lengua de Magnus en él, las manos del brujo recorrer su espalda, mandando pequeñas descargas de placer y alivio. Pero no podía. No había forma de liberarse de las cuerdas mágicas, estaba bajo la completa merced del brujo. Sabía que podía acabarlo todo con solo una palabra, que esa sensación de impotencia era ficticia, pero ¿dónde estaba la gracia en ello? Alec le había pedido que le atase y Magnus, alguien que no hacía nada a medias, le había inmovilizado por completo.

Notó los dedos de Magnus acariciar su columna vertebral, dejando que pequeñas chispas tocasen su piel, hasta llegar a su entrada, donde no tardó en introducir los dos dedos, cubiertos del lubricante con olor a coco que tanto gustaba a Alec. Alec cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo y volvió a morderse el labio, saboreando su propia sangre. Notó unos dedos acariciar su mejillas mientras los que había dentro de su cuerpo no dejaban de moverse con lentitud, y abrió los ojos.

'No, cariño.' Los ojos de Magnus dorados, sus pupilas dilatadas. El brujo tocó su labio partido y este se curó al instante. Alec sonrió. Magnus bajó la cabeza y le besó, limpiando los restos de sangre con su lengua. Raphael tenía razón, la sangre de Nefilim era extremadamente dulce.

'Magnus… Por favor…' Suplicó Alec cuando por fin se separaron. Los dedos de Magnus todavía más profundos, estimulando su próstata por completo.

'¿Color?'

'Verde.'

Magnus sonrió y besó su entrepierna, mordiéndola ligeramente antes de irse al otro muslo. Alec suspiró y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, rezando porque Magnus se decidiese a acabar con esa placentera tortura.

No fue hasta minutos más tarde cuando Magnus dejó libre las piernas de Alec. Estas cayeron por su propio peso, cansadas y trabajando por llevar sangre de nuevo a los pies del joven. Magnus las acarició, dejando su magia libre y haciendo que el cosquilleo desapareciese antes.

'¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?' Preguntó a Alec, pues aunque estaba disfrutando enormemente y sabía cómo quería continuar, no había olvidado que era la fantasía del joven.

'¿De rodillas?' La voz de Alec ronca, cansada de tanto gemir y tratar de no gritar.

'¿Es una pregunta o una petición?' Las manos de Magnus en los muslos de Alec, acercándose a su duro miembro, el cual llevaba tiempo goteando semen, pero no lo tocó.

'Una petición.'

Magnus movió sus manos, dejando libre la magia y Alec notó como podía mover las cuerdas. Estas seguían rodeando sus muñecas e impidiéndole moverse, pero ahora podía deslizar las cuerdas por el cabecero. Probó a mover una y vio como se deslizaba sin problemas, giró la muñeca y sonrió. Miró a Magnus, con más cariño que lujuria por un momento.

'Te quiero.'

'Yo también te quiero.' Contestó Magnus con la misma honestidad.

Alec se pudo de rodillas, agarrándose al cabecero, notando como las cuerdas volvían a inmovilizar sus muñecas por completo. Soltó un ligero suspiró que se transformó en un fuerte gemido cuando notó a Magnus entrar en él. Alec tardó poco en darse cuenta que Magnus no pensaba tomarse le resto de la noche con calma. Su ritmo empezó a subir, sus embestidas cada vez más fuertes, la cama moviéndose con ellas. Alec no pudo evitar sonreír, notando como una extraña sensación de liberación le invadía por completo. Dejó que Magnus hiciese casi todo el trabajo, solo moviéndose por inercia de vez en cuando, agarrando el cabecero y gimiendo de placer. No había nada en su mente que no fuese ese momento, esa maravillosa sensación. Notó la mano de Magnus agarrarle el pelo y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, consintiendo el gesto. Estaba cerca, extremadamente cerca. Necesitaba que Magnus le tocase, lo necesitaba cuanto antes.

'Magnus…'

Magnus llevó su otra mano a su erección y la agitó con la misma fuerza que sus embestidas. Más fuerte de lo que Alec estaba acostumbrado, pero justo como necesitaba en ese momento. No tardó en gritar el nombre de su novio mientras manchaba las caras sabanas egipcias. Cuando el climax pasó y volvió a ser consciente de su cuerpo, sus manos seguían atadas, esa sensación de placer seguía en él. Magnus siguió moviéndose unos minutos más, sobrestimulándolo, haciendo que su garganta se secase, que sus manos colgasen sin fuerza, suspendidas en el aire gracias a las cuerdas mágicas. Cuando finalmente Magnus se corrió en él, Alec tenía la cabeza caída, completamente exhausto, su cuerpo sujetado solo por los fuertes brazos de Magnus y su magia. Unas últimas gotas de semen salieron de él al mismo tiempo que Magnus dejaba su cuerpo. Suspiró mientras su entrada se contraía y dilataba, desacostumbrada al no tener algo en ella, dejando que el semen de Magnus saliese a pequeños intervalos. Notó como las cuerdas desaparecían y cayó en la cama, completamente exhausto, perdiendo el conocimiento por unos segundos.

'¿Era eso lo que querías?' Preguntó Magnus acariciando el vello de Alec, apoyado en su pecho.

'Ha sido más de lo que podía imaginar.' Respondió Alec mirando el techo, todavía sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo, sus dedos recorriendo la espalda de Magnus lentamente.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la calma y la presencia del otro.

'Ahora es tu turno.' Dijo Alec besando la frente de Magnus y siguiendo con las caricias.

'¿Mi turno?' Magnus no sabía a qué se refería Alec.

'De decirme tu fantasia. Yo he compartido la mía, es lo justo que compartas la tuya.'

Magnus miró al techo y pensó en las palabras de Alec.

'Si es que tienes alguna.' Se apresuró a decir Alec, dándose cuenta de su error. 'Imagino que habrás probado de todo a lo largo de tu vida.'

'Nunca había hecho lo que acabamos de hacer.' Dijo Magnus incorporándose un poco para mirar a la cara a Alec. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió lo que podían hacer, una fantasía que nunca había ni imaginado pero que ahora se abría ante él. Sonrió y supo que Alec conocía esa sonrisa. '¿Sabes lo que tampoco he hecho nunca?' Preguntó Magnus con picardía en la voz.

Alec sonrió ligeramente, lleno de amor hacía el hermoso hombre que tenía delante. '¿El qué?'

'Hacerlo en la oficina del Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York.'

La sonrisa se paralizó en los labios de Alec. No había esperado esa respuesta para nada.

FIN?

* * *

Esta idea lleva mucho tiempo en mi mente, y tomó forma al leer el primer volumen de Sunstone. La postura está inspirada de ahí, por si alguien quiere tener una referencia visual. ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
